Trunks: el chico que vino del infierno
by Mitsudani
Summary: Dragon Ball Z. La vida de Mirai Trunks, antes de viajar al futuro.
1. Si no los derrotamos nosotros

TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO 

**PRÓLOGO:**

Bueno, este es el fanfic que hice sobre lo que fue, desde mi punto de vista, la vida de Trunks antes de su viaje al pasado. El título de este fanfic lo elegí del nombre original del capítulo N° 164 de Dragon Ball Z: "Zetsubo no mirai! Jigoku o ikinuita otoko Trunks" que se traduce como "Un futuro sin esperanza! Trunks: el chico que vino del infierno". Hasta me he arriesgado a explicar brevemente como funciona la máquina del tiempo! (claro, que tuve que ver unos cuantos documentales en televisión). Nota: algunos capítulos son muy cortos, je nnU sweatdrop

**CAPÍTULO 1:** Si no los derrotamos nosotros, nadie podrá

Él estaba sentado en la playa. Era de noche, el cielo lucía resplandeciente con sus estrellas y la inmensa luna a lo lejos. Las olas que venían del mar casi tocaban la punta de sus botas negras. Miraba el horizonte como hipnotizado, sin pensar en nada, como si buscara olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Un momento después sintió un cálido ki acercándose y una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

"_Vamos Trunks, es tarde, ya terminamos de entrenar, ¿acaso no tienes hambre?"_

El muchacho de apenas 14 años salió de su ensimismamiento.

"_¡Sí! ¡Claro Gohan!"_

Los dos caminaron hacia Capsule Corp. en la oscuridad, pocas eran las luces que quedaban en la maltratada Capital del Oeste. Desde alguna casas semi-destruidas se escuchaban llantos y lamentos que destrozaban el corazón de Trunks. Su maestro se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que sentía su pequeño acompañante. Entonces rodeo los hombros del jovencito con su brazo, abrazándolo mientras caminaban.

"_No te preocupes Trunks, algún día esto terminará"._

El muchacho de cabello lila esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se notó. Gohan, él era el único que lo comprendía realmente, y si no, ¿quién más? Ya no había nadie más con él, excepto su madre. Pero Gohan era muy especial: su mejor y único amigo, como un hermano, casi como el padre que nunca tuvo. Gohan llenaba todos esos huecos que la ausencia de Vegeta y los demás habían provocado en el corazón de Trunks.

Llegaron a Capsule Corp. Bulma los esperaba con la cena lista. Los dos Saiyajins comieron como de costumbre. Mientras cenaban, charlaban, de vez en cuando reían por algún comentario gracioso, parecía que todo era normal...

Ya era muy tarde. Bulma se fue a dormir avisando a los dos jóvenes: _"No tarden en irse a dormir". _Como respuesta Bulma obtuvo una mezcla de _"sí mamá"_ y _"claro Bulma"_ al unísono.

Eran las 11:30. Gohan y Trunks jugaban a un juego de mesa.

- ¡No es justo Gohan! ¡Tú siempre ganas! ¡Es muy aburrido así! -

- Mm... entonces... te mostraré algo más interesante. -

El joven de cabello oscuro fue a la cocina y volvió con un salero, dos palillos para los dientes y dos tenedores iguales. Trunks miraban desconcertado como su amigo acomodaba lo que había traído en la mesa.

- ¿Qué harás con todo eso? -

- Ya verás...-

El salero estaba sobre la mesa, Gohan colocó uno de los palillos en uno de los agujeros del frasco, luego cruzó los dos tenedores por sus cuatro patas para que quedaran enganchados y finalmente puso los tenedores en un extremo del palillo restante por donde se unían, de manera que quedaron balanceándose.

- Bien Trunks ¿crees que podré apoyar la punta libre de este palillo con los tenedores del otro lado, sobre la punta del palillo que está puesto en el salero?-

- ¡NANI! ¡¿Qué los palillos queden unidos por esas puntas tan delgadas con esos tenedores haciendo peso!-

- Hai -

- ¡Ja, ja! Gohan, eso es imposible!-

- ¿Seguro?-

- ¡Por supuesto! Es definitivamente imposible que...-

La voz del más joven Saiyajin se fue apagando cuando Gohan colocó la punta del palillo con los tenedores sobre la punta del palillo del salero y éstos de quedaron ahí, suspendidos, en perfecto equilibrio de manera perpendicular (Nota de la Autora: esto se puede hacer de verdad. Yo lo he hecho en mi casa. Hasta pueden intentarlo ustedes mismos. Espero que se haya entendido la explicación! nnU).

Ahora Trunks miraba de cerca, asombrado como nunca antes.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No se cae! ¡¿Pero por qué! -

- Es muy simple Trunks. Al ser los palillos exactamente iguales y los tenedores también, tienen equilibrio. Lo ves, los palillos están a 90° y los tenedores igual. -

Trunks estaba maravillado, se notaba que a Gohan le gustaba la Física.

- Bueno Trunks, mejor vayámonos a dormir. -

- ¿Y qué hacemos con esto? -

- Je, déjalo ahí armado para que Bulma lo vea cuando despierte. -

El joven de ojos azules comenzó a reír.

"_¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué sorpresa se llevará!"_

Los dos se fueron a la cama con una sonrisa.

Apenas apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada Trunks recordó a los Androides, las dos causas que tenía de su sufrimiento. Pero rápidamente este pensamiento fue reemplazado por el de Gohan.

"Gohan-sensei está entrenándome para que pueda convertirme en Super Saiyajin, seguramente pronto lo lograré y una vez que eso pase los Androides no podrán contra dos Super Saiyajins. Mientras Gohan y mamá estén conmigo todo estará bien. Tal vez debería extrañar a mi padre y a los demás guerreros... pero lamentablemente ni siquiera los he conocido... Ya verán esos desgraciados Androides, pronto todo volverá a ser como siempre debió haber sido..."

Estaba muy cansado, el entrenamiento de todos los días era muy duro. Inmediatamente Trunks se rindió al sueño sin pensar en nada más. Durmió profundamente toda la noche, como pocas, sin despertarse abruptamente a mitad de ella, sin pesadillas...

A las 6 de la mañana Bulma levantó. Fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero cuando pasó por el comedor y vio la mesa...

"¡¿Nani! ¡Qué cosa más extraña! Seguramente Gohan la hizo".

Luego se acercó a la ventana. El cielo se veía hermoso, aunque el sol apenas salía podían verse tonalidades de rosa, celeste y naranja.

"¿Gohan-kun?"

Él estaba ahí afuera entrenando en SSJ, vaya a saber desde cuando. Pero, ¿por qué no estaba con Trunks?

Gohan sintió el pequeño ki de Bulma en la ventana, entonces entró.

"¡Ohayoo Bulma-san!"

Los dos desayunaron mientras conversaban.

- ¿Por qué Trunks no estaba entrenando contigo Gohan?-

- Es que... él siempre está despierto cuando voy a llamarlo muy temprano para entrenar, pero hoy cuando fui a su habitación estaba tan dormido que preferí dejarlo descansar.-

La cara de Bulma se ensombreció levemente.

- ¡¿No será demasiado duro el entrenamiento!-

- Claro que es duro, así debe ser si queremos derrotar a #17 y #18, fue Trunks mismo quien me lo pidió.-

- ¡¿Y por qué tiene que ser él quien se encargue de salvar al mundo! ¡Es sólo un niño! ¡Esos Androides pueden matarte a ti o a Trunks en cualquier momento si continúan enfrentándolos! ¡¿Qué haré yo entonces!-

Gohan intentó tranquilizarla.

- No podemos hacer otra cosa, no hay otra salida, tú lo sabes... Si no los derrotamos nosotros, nadie podrá, entiende ¿Acaso vamos a vivir en este infierno el resto de nuestras vidas? Yo, aún transformado en SSJ no pude siquiera hacerles daño, pero tengo la esperanza de que si Trunks llega a ese nivel él sea más poderoso que yo ahora...-

- Discúlpame Gohan-kun, tienes razón...-

Los tibios rayos del sol de la mañana entraban suavemente a la habitación de Trunks por la ventana. Pero toda esa claridad no era suficiente para despertar al muchacho que aún dormía profundamente.

Gohan entró al cuarto con la intención de despertarlo. Al verlo aún dormido, sonrió. Luego se acercó a la cama.

"Trunks, ya es hora de que te levantes, vamos".

El joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a su amigo.

- Gohan...-

- Arriba Trunks, ya son las 10 de la mañana -

El pequeño Saiyajin se sentó sobresaltado en su cama.

- ¡¡Nani! ¡Las diez! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡¿Por qué no...-

- Estabas muy cansado por el entrenamiento de ayer, poco podrías hacer esta mañana estando tan agotado, fue mejor dejarte dormir unas horas más.-

- ¡Demo...-

- Vamos, Bulma ya preparó el desayuno.-

- Hai -

Entonces, después de que Trunks desayunara, los dos fueron a la playa a comenzar el entrenamiento del día.

Gohan le pidió a Trunks que lo esperara un momento y se fue. Y luego de unos 10 minutos regresó trayendo una grandísima roca que dejó caer sobre la arena.

- ¿Para que es esto sensei? -

- Es la roca más dura y resistente que existe por aquí. Ahora, destrúyela. -

Trunks se paró delante de la enorme piedra. Es verdad que era una roca demasiado grande, pero no sería muy difícil. Junto sus manos que comenzaron a resplandecer, pero...

- No. – dijo Gohan. – De esa manera es muy sencillo. No uses tu ki, usa tus puños, debes desarrollar fuerza física. -

Trunks hizo lo que le ordenó mientras Gohan observaba cada uno de sus movimientos sentado a algunos pocos metros de distancia.

- Muy bien Trunks, ahora ven conmigo, hay muchas más rocas como esa en la montaña... y más grandes. -

- Como digas Gohan-sensei. -

Y así los dos entrenaron todo el día y todos los días siguientes hasta que llegara el momento de enfrentarse nuevamente a los Androides #17 y #18.


	2. Nunca los perdonaré

**TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO**

**CAPÍTULO 2:** Nunca los perdonaré

Una batalla más, y... ¿qué habían logrado? Nada. Derrotar a los Androides le parecía algo cada vez más imposible. Lo único que sabía era que jamás los perdonaría por haber herido a su gran amigo.

Trunks pensaba mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Gohan desde un costado de la cama.

Bulma se acercó hasta su hijo.

- Ve a dormir Trunks, es tarde. -

- No, me quedaré con Gohan. -

- ... mm... como quieras. -

Ella sabía que no habría forma de separarlo de su maestro, entonces se fue a su habitación.

Trunks pasó toda la noche junto a su amigo, arrodillado junto a la cama, tan sólo apoyando su cabeza en ella. Esa posición era de por sí bastante incómoda y nunca llegó a dormirse completamente. En ciertos momentos solía escuchar a Gohan gemir y hasta gritar. Pensó que era por el dolor que sentía... o tal vez pesadillas, pero a pesar de que no soportaba ver a Gohan sufrir, sabía que nada podía hacer.

"Es un Saiyajin, sus heridas sanarán más rápido que las de cualquier humano. Pronto se recuperará... "

Gohan al fin despertó. Era temprano por la mañana. Al principio no se dio cuenta de que Trunks estaba ahí, entonces al moverse lo despertó. Él se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¡Gohan! -

- Hola Trunks, discúlpame por despertarte. -

Trunks lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, pero al hacerlo Gohan gimió.

- ¡Gomen nasai! -

- Descuida Trunks, estoy bien. -

El pequeño Saiyajin miró fijamente a su maestro. Y comenzó a decirle cosas que no venían al caso. Su voz sonaba sumamente temblorosa y un momento después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero Trunks seguía hablándole, con una forzada y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo todo lo posible para contener su llanto.

Gohan lo miró con tristeza.

"Trunks..."

Y era inevitable. Trunks comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué? ¡Esos malditos androides, cómo pudieron hacerte esto? ¡Nunca los perdonaré, lo juro!"

Gohan le sonrió levemente y con su brazo acercó la cabeza de Trunks hacia su pecho.

"Trunks... ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien. Debemos seguir entrenando como antes... nada cambiará..."

El Saiyajin pensó vagamente en que tal vez ahora Trunks podría llegar a convertirse en SSJ.

Justo en ese momento Bulma entró a la habitación.

- Como lo suponía, ya despertaste Gohan-kun, traje tu desayuno. -

- Arigatou Bulma-san. -

Luego del desayuno Trunks ayudó a Gohan a vestirse y fueron una vez más a la playa para entrenar. Gohan y Trunks entrenaron como de costumbre, peleando uno contra otro. El pequeño de cabello lila ya se sentía mucho mejor. Gohan parecía haberse recuperado totalmente, pero sobre todo seguía siendo el mismo, nada en él había cambiado.


	3. Gracias, kaasan

**TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO**

**CAPÍTULO 3:** Gracias, kaasan.

¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿De dónde provenía? Cómo podría saberlo, esos horribles sonidos parecían estar dentro de su mente. Gritos, llantos, explosiones... Caminaba por una ciudad en ruinas, bajo una fuerte lluvia. Estaba muy herido, sus fuerzas apenas le alcanzaban para avanzar. Seguía una voz que lo llamaba.

"_Trunks..."_

"_¡Gohan! ¡Dime en dónde estás!"_

Pudiera haberlo encontrado fácilmente... si tan sólo sintiera su ki... La voz de Gohan parecía venir de ningún lado, flotaba en el húmedo aire llamándolo y confundiéndolo cada vez más. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su querido y único amigo jamás volvería.

"¡¡GOHAAAN!"

Su enorme tristeza y furia sólo le permitieron ver una resplandeciente aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo y después...

"¡Trunks! ¡Trunks despierta!"

Ahora era la voz de su madre quién lo llamaba. Él despertó y se sentó en la cama recordando su pesadilla. Miraba hacia abajo, con los ojos casi completamente cerrados.

"¿Trunks?"

Bulma intentó que su hijo la mirara, pero sólo logró que él volteara su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

- Trunks, hace casi una semana que no sales de tu cuarto y no has comido bien. Vamos, ven a desayunar conmigo. -

- No tengo hambre. -

Ella le sonrió.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, pero esas son las palabras más extrañas que puede llegar a decir un Saiyajin, ¿no es así? -

- Lo dices como si hubiera muchos... y yo soy el último que queda... -

Trunks aún seguía ocultando su rostro de Bulma.

"Bueno Trunks, te esperaré en la mesa."

Bulma le dio un beso en su cabello y se fue. Apenas notó que su madre se había ido, Trunks volvió a mirar al frente.

"Tengo que volver a entrenar, Gohan lo hubiese querido así."

Sin dudarlo, se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha. El baño debería haberle agradado, pero no. Le recordó a aquella copiosa lluvia que había caído en aquel horrible día. Y no pudo evitar que le molestara la lluvia de la ducha que caía sobre su cuerpo. Entonces se apresuró a terminar, se vistió y fue al comedor. Allí estaba su madre que le hizo señas para que se sentara. Trunks tenía muchísimo hambre sin embargo no demostró el entusiasmo de siempre al comer.

Bulma estaba muy preocupada por él, temía que su hijo jamás volviera a ser el mismo. Él tenía su cabeza un poco agachada y sus ojos casi cerrados, no quería que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que ella ya lo había notado...

Apenas terminó su desayuno, Trunks se levantó de la mesa.

- Iré a entrenar a la playa, kaasan. -

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te retrases más de las 5 de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Como digas. -

Trunks se fue sin mucho apuro, en tanto Bulma trataba de consolarse a sí misma mientras ordenaba la mesa.

"Ya se le pasará... él no se rendirá..."

Hacía más de tres horas que Trunks permanecía sentado, sin hacer nada. Sentado en aquella roca en la cual tantas veces había conversado con Gohan... Apenas había llegado a ese lugar había decidido ponerse a entrenar de inmediato, pero cuando quiso hacerlo otro diluvio de lágrimas comenzó a caer por sus mejillas.

¿Qué podía hacer un alumno sin su maestro? Gohan-sensei le había enseñado a pelear, toda su vida había entrenado con él. Ahora no podía imaginarse qué es lo que haría... solo... sin su consejero, sin su apoyo, sin su maestro, sin su amigo...

Y por segunda vez vio esa brillante aura dorada y sintió aquel enorme poder correr por sus venas que sólo indicaban algo: ya había logrado alcanzar el nivel de Super Saiyajin. Aunque esa segunda transformación no duró mucho tiempo. El joven muchacho rápidamente cayó al piso, agotado. Sus lágrimas ahora caían sobre las duras rocas.

"Si tan sólo... si tan sólo lo hubiese conseguido antes... tal vez Gohan estaría conmigo ahora..."

Trunks ya estaba llorando pero en ese momento comenzó a hacerlo con todas sus fuerza, como el niño que aún era. Luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"_Trunks... ya no llores por favor, vamos adentro, el almuerzo está listo, ¿si?"_

Bulma le hablaba con preocupación.

En ese momento Trunks pensó en por qué a su madre no le había afectado tanto como a él la muerte de Gohan.

"Pobre kaasan... ella tuvo que soportar la muerte de papá, de sus propios padres, de todos sus amigos... ya no debe tener más lágrimas para derramar..."

Bulma intentó convencerlo nuevamente.

"Vamos Trunks" 

Él jamás se pudo haber negado, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Entonces secó un poco sus ojos con el puño derecho de su suéter y dejó que ella lo ayudara porque se sentía muy débil.

"Gracias, kaasan."

Luego del almuerzo Trunks entrenó durante toda la tarde.

- Veo que hoy entrenaste mucho Trunks. –dijo Bulma. Ya era la cena. - He visto que ya puedes transformarte en Super Saiyajin, ¿verdad? – continúo.

- Sí, kaasan, aún así debo entrenar más. -

Trunks sabía que por el momento sólo lograba llegar a ese nivel por la furia que sentía debido a la muerte de su gran amigo. Con apenas recordar ese trágico hecho le era suficiente... Las heridas que eso había provocado en su corazón seguían tan latentes como en aquel día lluvioso. Pero también estaba consciente de que, aunque esas heridas jamás se irían, tarde o temprano se apaciguarían.

"Cuando llegue ese momento... estoy seguro de que ya podré controlar mi poder."


	4. Esos desgraciados androides

**TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO**

**CAPÍTULO 4:** Esos desgraciados androides...

Pasaron casi 3 años desde la muerte de Gohan. Ese día era soleado y de un clima muy agradable. Trunks había volado unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un diminuto pueblito a la orilla de una montaña. Cuando descendió entró a un pequeño negocio. Allí, un viejo hombre de mediana estatura lo recibió muy feliz de verlo.

- ¡Hola Trunks! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! –

- Buenos días Yabuki-san! ¿Cómo han estado? -

- Bien, pero la gente cada vez tiene más temor de que aparezcan los androides...-

Se hizo un triste silencio.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido jovencito! ¿Qué edad tienes? – dijo el señor.

- 16 años, dentro de poco cumpliré 17. – contestó Trunks tímidamente.

- Bien, ¿qué has venido a buscar hoy? -

El Saiyajin le entregó una lista.

- Mm... de acuerdo, espérame aquí. -

Mientras esperaba, Trunks observó un momento a través de la ventana. En las escasas calles no había nadie, ni siquiera alguna mascota, parecía casi un pueblo fantasma de no ser por el verde paisaje que lo rodeaba. Al muchacho se le ocurrió que seguramente los habitantes de ese lugar se escondían por precaución. Si los androides 17 y 18 pasaban por ahí no se interesarían en el pueblo porque creerían que estaba deshabitado... y a esos malditos sólo les divertía destruir un lugar siempre y cuando haya personas que aniquilar...

El viejo señor regresó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y dejó sobre el mostrador una caja y una bolsa llenas de comida.

- Aquí tienes Trunks, es todo lo que me pediste.-

Luego le dijo un importe y el Saiyajin le pagó, colocó la bolsa encima de la caja y se la llevó.

- ¡Sayonara Yabuki-san! ¡Qué tenga un buen día! -

- ¡Adiós Trunks y ten mucho cuidado! -

El muchacho salió del lugar, pero apenas cerró la puerta notó que un pequeño niño estaba allí, mirándolo.

Trunks se quedó quieto mientras el muchachito seguía observándolo, mirando hacia arriba porque era de muy baja estatura. Apenas tendría unos 5 años.

Entonces el joven de cabello lila dejó las cosas que llevaba en el suelo y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del niño.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeño? -

La respuesta se hizo esperar.

- Me gusta mucho tu chaqueta, mamá me habló mucho de la Corporación Cápsula...-

Trunks vio como el niño lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de expectativa.

- Oh, de acuerdo pequeño, toma. – dijo el Saiyajin mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la colocaba al niño quien comenzó a sonreír.

- ¡Ja, ja! Te queda un poco grande, pero de seguro cuando crezcas te quedará muy bien! -

- ¡Muchas gracias! -

Trunks juntó una vez más sus cosas y comenzó a caminar despidiéndose con anterioridad del pequeño. Una vez que salió del pueblo comenzó a volar. Durante el viaje pensó en los desdichados habitantes del lugar que acababa de dejar.

"Vivir escondidos y con miedo... ¡¿qué vida es esa!"

Justo mientras pensaba en eso, las verdes colinas que veía desde el cielo se convirtieron en una infinidad de edificios destruidos. Era la Capital del Oeste.

"Hmmp... no peor que la mía..."

Bulma vio como su hijo entraba a su laboratorio y dejaba la comida sobre la mesa. Lo observó un instante y notó que llevaba su musculosa blanca.

- Trunks, ¿qué pasó con tu chaqueta? -

- Yo... se la di a un niño, kaasan.-

- Qué noble de tu parte, Trunks. -

Bulma se acercó y comenzó a sacar los alimentos de la caja. Trunks la ayudó.

- Está todo lo que querías, mamá. -

- ¿En serio? ¿Trajiste una pieza VX101? -

- Oh no, pero si quieres puedo ir a... -

- Descuida Trunks, era sólo una broma, veré como puedo reemplazarla. -

- Ya terminas la máquina del tiempo, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, falta muy poco. -

Bulma preparó dos tazas de café y volvió a la mesa alcanzándole una a Trunks.

- Kaasan, no sé si será necesaria la máquina del tiempo, estoy convencido de que ahora puedo derrotar a los andr... -

- Trunks, por favor, no discutiremos sobre esto otra vez... -

- Vamos, tú sabes todo lo que he entrenado en estos tres años.-

Su madre rió levemente.

- Sí, recuerdo esos días en los que te la pasabas entrenando como un maníaco, ja, ja!-

El Saiyajin se sonrojó.

- Pero... al menos eso sirvió... -

Reflexionándolo mejor, Trunks se entristeció un poco por lo que había dicho su madre. Recordó eso días en los cuales según ella, "entrenaba como un maníaco". Para ese entonces había pasado como una semana desde la muerte de Gohan, y Trunks entrenaba y entrenaba con furia día y noche, olvidándose de todo lo demás, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

Era el atardecer cuando Bulma y Trunks oyeron esa lejana explosión.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Bulma preguntó asustada aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Esos desgraciados androides... – Trunks quiso ir de inmediato, pero apenas dio un paso su madre lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

- Trunks, es muy peligroso. Quédate por esta vez... -

- Lo siento, kaasan... no puedo permitir que sigan destruyendo nuestro mundo. -

El Saiyajin dio un salto y voló a toda velocidad.

- ¡TRUNKS, ESPERA! -

Era inútil. Bulma sabía que cada vez sería lo mismo, nunca podría evitar que Trunks se revelara y se fuera a luchar contra #17 y #18. Y tampoco podía evitar pensar en que tal vez una de esas veces su hijo jamás regrese.

Apenas vio en que dirección estaba aquella columna de humo, Trunks supo lo que había pasado.

"¡Oh, no, el pueblo!"

Voló hasta la orilla de la montaña y cuando llegó se quedó flotando sobre el pueblo, viendo horrorizado la situación: un gran cráter cubría el centro del lugar y las casas cercanas habían sido destruidas, seguramente por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Con lo pequeño que era el pueblo era imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido...

Trunks descendió a varios metros del cráter. Se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando bien fijo el piso, paralizado.

No sentía el ki de los androides por ningún lado, lo más probable era que habían destruido el pueblo de pasada.

- ¿Qué ganan con hacer esto? ¡¡¿QUÉ! – dijo con furia. Pero en ese momento vio algo en el suelo que lo hizo sentir mucho peor aún. Se agachó y lo juntó. Era un pedazo de tela azul en el que se alcanzaban a leer unas letras en blanco: CAPS...

Los ojos de Trunks comenzaron a brillar.

- Esto... es... – Trunks cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza sintiendo un enorme dolor dentro suyo. Era un pedazo de su chaqueta, la que le había regalado al niño esa misma mañana...

El cielo anaranjado del atardecer comenzó a tornarse negro y azul de la noche rápidamente. Y sintió ganas de llorar... pero no lo hizo.


	5. Lo pagarán

**TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO**

**CAPÍTULO 5:** Lo pagarán

Trunks regresó a Capsule Corp. Apenas entró, Bulma lo abrazó feliz de verlo sano y salvo. Enseguida notó que su hijo lucía extraño, pero no quiso preguntarle lo que había pasado, tal vez lo haría sentir mal. Sin embargo Trunks se lo dijo en la cena.

"Los androides destruyeron el pueblo... todos murieron..."

Bulma lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Eso fue todo lo que el joven Saiyajin dijo durante la comida, el resto del tiempo parecía un zombie. Unas horas más tarde se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Trunks sabía perfectamente que esa noche no podría dormir. Cuando entró a su cuarto se sentó en su cama y al encontrarse solo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas rápidamente.

"No debo..." – pensó. Se tenía prohibido llorar. Pero estaba consciente de que no lograría contener su llanto, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con sus sollozos. Pensó en la pobre gente del pueblo, en el niño, en el Sr. Yabuki... en todas las inocentes personas que morían cada día... y en los culpables de todo: los androides... Se sintió furioso. Él era el único que podía salvar al mundo. El único. Se preguntó si en verdad lo lograría. Lentamente dejó que su cabeza cayera entre sus manos y sintió como las tibias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero el sentirlas sólo logró que vinieran con mayor intensidad. Y lloró, hasta que ya no pudo llorar más. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos poder calmarse.

"Ya lo verán androides... algún día... vengaré la muerte de Gohan y de todos los demás. Pagarán todo lo que han hecho. No sé cuándo... pero lo pagarán."


	6. Viajaré en el tiempo

**TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO**

**CAPÍTULO 6:** Viajaré en el tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se levantó temprano y fue a la cocina para encontrarse con su madre, quien preparaba el desayuno. Él se sentó de prisa y apoyó una mano en la frente llevando su flequillo hacia atrás.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Trunks? – Bulma preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta, habría sido casi imposible no haber escuchado su llanto la noche pasada.

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a hablar, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas una vez más.

"Estoy cansado de esto, kaasan ¿cuándo terminará? Tú tenías razón, aún no soy capaz de derrotar a los androides. La anterior vez que me enfrenté a ellos casi me matan... y yo..."

Hacia mucho tiempo que Trunks no lloraba delante de su madre, pero no le pareció extraño. Bulma lo abrazó y besó su cabello para consolarlo.

"No te preocupes Trunks, esta misma tarde te mostraré algo que seguramente salvará a nuestro mundo..."

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Bulma entró a la habitación de Trunks y vio que él estaba dormido, recostado sobre la cama con un libro abierto sobre su pecho.

- Debió haberse quedado dormido mientras leía. – dijo ella en voz baja. – Hizo bien en no entrenar hoy, es bueno que de vez en cuando se distraiga un poco con otras cosas. -

Suavemente tomó el libro del pecho de Trunks, pero de todos modos el joven despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede, kaasan? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el Saiyajin algo desorientado y con voz somnolienta.

- ¡Vaya Trunks! – le contestó Bulma mirando la portada del libro. - ¿Tan aburrido es esto que te dormiste? -

- Oh, no es eso... -

Pero la expresión de su madre cambió de repente cuando notó que en la cubierta del libro estaba escrita la palabra 'HOPE!'.

- ¿Tú escribiste esto, Trunks? -

- Eh... sí... -

- ¡Trunks! ¿Acaso no sabes que los libros no deben rayarse? -

- Sumimasen... -

- Y ahora que lo pienso ya he visto esta palabra en algunos otros lugares también... -

- Sumimasen, kaasan, no lo volveré a hacer si no quieres... -

Trunks se entristeció, sin embargo Bulma cambió su cara de enfado y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- No está mal que escribas eso Trunks, es una palabras muy hermosa, sólo trata de no escribirla en lugares inadecuados, sí?

El muchacho de cabello púrpura esbozó una sonrisa.

- Como digas mamá. ¿Para qué me despertaste? -

- Oh, no quise despertarte pero tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte. -

Bulma dio un tirón del brazo de Trunks y lo llevó a las rastras hacia...

"Ya sé lo que hará" – pensó Trunks mientras su madre lo guiaba por la casa. – "Va a mostrarme la máquina del tiempo porque ya la terminó. Esto no tiene sentido, la veo todos los días mientras comemos. Es para una solo persona, amarilla y tiene forma de huevo..."

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Bulma cubrió los ojos del Saiyajin con sus manos para darle la sorpresa.

- ¡Mamá! – protestó Trunks, pero apenas dicho esto, ella se hizo a un lado y el muchacho pudo ver al reluciente artefacto justo frente a sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón se quedó estupefacto contemplando su brillo.

- Es hermosa, kaasan. -

- Sí, pero como te dije antes pude haber construido algo más perfecto si no fuera porque mi laboratorio fue destruido... -

Trunks recordó de inmediato la conversación que habían tenido hace unos cuantos días cuando él estaba en el hospital. Y nuevamente se entusiasmó con la idea de conocer a su padre y a Gokúh, de quienes tanto le habían hablando su madre y Gohan.

- Bien Trunks, súbete. – le indicó Bulma. – Te enseñaré como se utilizan los controles. -

- Em... ¿tardarás mucho? -

- Bueno, pues sí, te sorprenderás cuando veas todos esos botones allá arriba, ¿por qué? -

- Es que... quiero darme un baño antes. -

- De acuerdo Trunks, pero no te demores demasiado. -

Trunks se fue y Bulma quedó sola en el lugar mirando orgullosa la máquina del tiempo con sus manos en la cintura y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

"Toda una obra maestra, ja, ja, ja!"

Trunks terminó de bañarse y se dirigió a su cuarto llevando una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Cuando llegó abrió su armario buscando algo que ponerse. Dejó sus botas marrones al lado de la cama y sacó su pantalón gris. Luego decidió usar una musculosa negra en lugar de la blanca y sacó también su chaqueta azul corta. Iba a ponerse el cinturón negro que usaba siempre pero recordó que hace poco su madre le había hecho uno igual al cinturón del estuche de su espada. Bulma se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños número 17. Finalmente se vistió y se colocó además su espada porque luego de aprender a usar la máquina del tiempo tenía pensado entrenar un poco.

Fue con Bulma.

- Al fin Trunks. – dijo su madre. – Ahora sí, sube. -

El Saiyajin dio un saltó y voló directamente a sentarse en el rojo asiento de la cabina del aparato que ya estaba abierta. Y como había dicho Bulma, se sorprendió con todos los botones y displays que había en ella.

Bulma subió por la pequeña escalera y se sentó al borde de la cabina.

- Trunks, no pongas esa cara, no tienes que saber física cuántica para aprender a usarla. -

- Pero si...! –

- Descuida, sólo bromeaba. Bien, la mayoría de los botones que ves aquí son para programar internamente la máquina y eso lo haré yo antes de que viajes. Igualmente tienes que saber varias cosas por si surge algún problema.

Un par de horas más tarde Trunks ya había asimilado todos los nuevos conceptos y ahora se encontraba con su madre tomando café mientras contemplaban el artefacto.

- Dime, kaasan ¿cómo funciona? -

- Utiliza magnesio cómo combustible, el resto no lo entenderás... -

- ¡Vamos! Quiero saber que pasará cuando encienda esa máquina. – Trunks se entusiasmó.

- Bueno... lo que hace es abrir lo que se llama un 'túnel gusano' por el que se desplaza usando los propulsores que tiene debajo y cuando terminé el túnel... ya estarás ahí.-

- Mm... ¿y cómo son esos túneles? -

- No lo sé Trunks, tú serás la primera persona que los verá... -

- ¿Qué son exactamente? -

- ¡Eso tiene una respuesta muy complicada! -

- Al menos intenta explicármelo. ¡Doozo! -

- A grandes rasgos... son dimensiones intermedias en las que se unen el espacio y el tiempo. Para que te des una idea el centro de un agujero negro, que se llama singularidad, es igual, sólo que los túneles gusano son más prácticos y no poseen esa descomunal fuerza de gravedad, claro. ¿Entiendes? -

- Hai... hai... -

Trunks se inquietó con eso de los agujeros negros.

- Será mejor que descanses bien esta noche Trunks. -

- ¿Mm? -

- No tenemos tiempo, ya te lo había dicho, viajarás al pasado mañana mismo. -

- Sí, kaasan, lo sé. -

El muchacho luego se distrajo pensando en su padre Vegeta. "No esperes mucho de él" era la frase que rondaba por su mente, creía que su madre se la había dicho para que él no se llevara una desilusión cuando se encontrara con su padre.

"Viajaré en el tiempo." – pensó Trunks. – "Y al fin te conoceré otousan... muy pronto..."


	7. HOPE!

**TRUNKS: EL CHICO QUE VINO DEL INFIERNO**

**CAPÍTULO 7:** HOPE!

Trunks durmió bien esa noche a pesar de estar algo nervioso respecto a su viaje al pasado. Esa mañana se levantó lleno de expectativas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina su madre ya tenía el desayuno listo como de costumbre. Se sentó en la mesa saludándola y se sorprendió al ver la comida. Se notaba claramente que Bulma había puesto mucho entusiasmo al cocinar, algo que no era muy común.

- Todo esto se ve delicioso, kaasan! – el joven mostró una gran sonrisa y su expresión demostraba el típico apetito Saiyajin.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – dijo Bulma con una mueca. – Ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre! -

Los dos desayunaron.

Por la ventana se filtraban los tibios rayos del sol de la mañana, era un día despejado y soleado.

Terminaron de comer y Trunks le ayudó a su madre a ordenar todo. Después se acercaron a la máquina del tiempo.

- La convertiré en cápsula para llevarla afuera. – aclaró Bulma. – Es más seguro ahí.-

- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Enseguida vuelvo! –gritó Trunks.

Bulma se quedó desconcertada.

El muchacho de cabello púrpura corrió a su habitación y regresó con un marcador negro en su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué harás con eso Trunks? -

- ¿No importa si escribo algo en ella? -

- Claro que no Trunks, hice la máquina del tiempo para ti! -

Sólo cuatro letras.

Una palabra.

En ella ponía toda su esperanza por conseguir un futuro mejor:

HOPE!

FIN...

Por: Mitsudani / Septiembre-Diciembre 2000 / Enero 2001

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama


End file.
